ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Destruction: The Video Game
James has gone missing. There was a monster attack on New York City. A bunch of robots have been seen, destroying thirteen of the world's major cities. Gameplay Total Destruction allows you to control Ben Tennyson, around thirteen different location with his many aliens, old and new in 3D graphics. You can use Quick Switch, to quickly change aliens to help with the situation at hand. Be careful though, James might appear and attack you from out of nowhere. Plot Ben and the gang has to save the earth from total destruction. Levels Opening The scene takes place in New York, showing everyday life. The main focus is showing two women having a conversation. Suddenly the ground begins to rumble. A roar is heard. The screen focuses on a monster smashing against buildings. A bunch of R.E.D.s is behind the monster blasting the buildings with lasers. (Elsewhere) Ben Tennyson as Humongousaur is destroying an army of robots. Ben back to his human form, the Omnitrix beeps and Ben transforms into Jetray. Jetray lands in the middle of a battle. Level 1: Tokyo Menace ﻿Ben, Gwen, and Kevin investigate the attack on New York City. Ben get's an call from Jimmy, asking Ben to watch a video clip from the attack he found online, reveling James was behind the attack. Jimmy also reports of an attack on Tokyo, Japan, lead by Rojo. After making their way to Rojo. She is equipped with new alien technology and proves a more powerful threat than originally thought. After she is defeated, and questioned, she is mysteriously teleported away. Kevin suggested they go back to Bellwood to figure out what was going. (In space) Psyphon is standing over the defeated Rojo. Rojo says that her mission was success, and as promised, Psyphon let her keep her new toys. James walks out of the shadow, with Hex. Psyphon says Mr. Hex, you may commence phase two. Hex smiles and is teleported away. Psyphon walks over to James and orders him to follow him to another room. Level 2: Magic in Paris After talking to Jimmy, about James's disappearance. Jimmy get's an e-mail from a friend about a magician in France. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin leave to deal with Hex. Psyphon takes James to a capsule. Inside the capsule was a severely injured Vilgax. Pysphon informed Vilgax everything is going according to plans. Vilgax shouts weakly, "I won't "that" pitiful planet to feel my pain," and he took a breath. In Paris, Hex was attacking the buildings around the Eiffel Tower. Jetray knocks him off. On the ground, Hex summons his new rock minions to deal with Gwen and Kevin. Ben eventually defeats him. The plumbers arrive and take Hex to prison. (On Vilgax's ship) Psyphon keys on a device, a machine opens up, and a new Kraab steps out. Kraab says much better. Psyphon asks if he is felling better and his response was better than ever. Psyphon gives the new Kraab his first mission. Psyphon and James leave on a ship on their own. Level 3: Kraaby in London Answering a distress call from the UK, Ben is sent down to investigate. Kraab is shown attacking Big Ben, when Ben as Humongousaur. (Elsewhere) James is attacking the plumber's jail in the Null Void. James destroys a cell and is instantly attacked by Aggregor. His spear electrocutes James. Psyphon walks in and says "enough," Aggregor stops and James is lying on the ground. Aggregor says "Psyphon, what is he doing here?" Psyphon orders James to stand up. Aggregor electrocutes James again. Aggregor threatens to kill him, but Psyphon sways him not to. (Back on earth) Ben immobilizes Kraab. Kraab gives out information on James. Ben was about to smash him, but Kraab is instantly teleported away. (On Kevin's ship) Gwen asks if he learned anything. Ben slams the wall and says, "it's true." Level 4: My Personal Stalker Gwen asks why James is doing this when they were attacked. Kevin makes a crash landing in L.A. Kevin questions if Will Harangue is back to his old schemes. The Stalker is proven much more of a threat. Kevin and cuts of the Stalker's legs and Ben as Humongousaur smashes it. The paparazzi swarm around the Stalker. The Stalker starts up again and scares the paparazzi away. Kevin smacks it, stopping it for good. The Stalker's monitor turns on. Psyphon is on the screen. Psyphon gives a warning to Ben 10, that his greatest enemy is closer than he thinks. He laughs and Kevin smashes the monitor. Gwen and Ben yell at him. Level 5: The Doctor is in (At the plumber's HQ) Ben and Kevin are talking to Max about James. They get a message from the plumber kids. Manny reports they needed help in New York. They were destroying the R.E.D.s, when Dr. Victor attacked. Ben and Kevin fly there. Dr. Victor was electrocuting Helen when Kevin smashed him into Fourarms. Fourarms squeezed Dr. Victor. Dr. Victor began to shock him, and Kevin began to punch him. Ben slammed Dr. Victor in the ground. Ben picked him up and demanded to know information about James. Dr. Victor says, "he's Vilgax's now," Ben punches Dr. Victor unconscious. Kevin told Ben to calm down. Dr. Victor is sent to the Null Void. Level 6: Animals Rome Free Various animals are attacking Rome. Ben arrives on the scene as Jetray. Dr. Animo's plan is to revert the animals back into their original forms. Ben is trying to stop him, but he has to go through his gorilla army. (Elsewhere) Gwen and Kevin are fighting the remains of the R.E.D.s in New York, when James appeared. Ben as Fourarms defeats the Gorillas and walks towards Dr. Animo. Dr. Animo says, "you're too late Tennyson." Ben says, "am I", Dr. Animo looked at the machine and it is working fine, Ben as NRG destroys the machine. Dr. Animo is sent back to the Null Void and the animals returned to their zoos. Ben gets a call from Kevin. Ben arrives at the scene. Gwen and Kevin were both injured. (At Plumbers HQ) Gwen says to Ben that James is under control. (On Vilgax's ship) The earth is being scanned. Level 7: Babies in Berlin (On Vilgax's ship) Vilgax tells Psyphon to send out more drones. Vilgax sends Psyphon and James out to fix some "loose ends." Meanwhile,Ben is fighting Vilgax`s drones as Echo Echo while Gwen is communicating with him.Gwen tells Ben sees James & Phypon on a building.Ben changes to NRG to melt a lightpole to fall on them.They escape,anyway.Ben goes through Berlin encountering many opsticles such as;drones,walls,acid,flaming buildings,and cats with rabbies.(homage for "Fred")Ben finally catches up to them.When Psyphon spots Ben,he and James run into a cave.(Which just happens to be Vulcanus`s lair.)They sneak past Vulcanus in hopes he with get rid of Ben when he comes after.Vulcanus(without his suit) sees Ben and says he wants revenge on him for ruining his life.Ben easily beats him as Heatblast.(who you have to be.)Vulcanus then jumps in his suit for Round 2.After a long battle,Ben wins and escapes.But,Vilgax,Phyphon,James,and their drones are long gone,still scanning the Earth! Level 8: Forever King of Russia The scanning of Earth continues in Russia.Vilgax,James,and Psyphon are happy as ever,thinking Ben was destroyed by Vulcanus.Although,he might as well be without Gwen or Kevin able to help. Level 9: Energy Vampire Vacations In Taiwan Level 10: Bejing, Meet Overlord Level 11: Pressure`s Hotter Than Jalapenos Level 12: Bounty Hunter Attacks, Mate! Final Level: Brother vs. Brother Ending Characters Playable *Ben Tennyson Aliens *Fourarms *Heatblast *Swampfire *Big Chill *Humongousaur *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Echo Echo *NRG *Water Hazard *Terraspin *AmpFibian *Armodrillo Villains Common Enemies *﻿R.E.D. Droid *R.E.D. Melee *R.E.D. Driller *R.E.D. Submarine *R.E.D. Elite *R.E.D. Giant *Pickaxe Aliens *Forever Knights *Forever Knights Elite *Gorillas *Rock minions *Vilgax's Droids *Vilgax's Elite Droids Bosses *Rojo *Hex *Kraab *The Stalker *Dr. Victor *Dr. Animo *Vulkanus *Forever King *Michael Star *Overlord *Ssserpent *Sunder Non-Playable Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Will Harangue *Jimmy Jones *Plumber Kids *Max Tennyson *James Tennyson Non-Playable Aliens *X-Ray *Devistator *Sol Characters seen or mentioned *﻿Vilgax *Aggregor *Albedo Locations *﻿Tokyo, Japan *Paris, France *London, UK *Los Angeles, USA *New York, USA (Ruins) *Rome, Italy *Berlin, Germany *Moscow, Russia *Taipei, Taiwan *Beijing, China *Mexico City, Mexico *Sydney, Australia Quotes Trivia *﻿This game is canon to the series. *This will give hints or returns such as Vilgax, Aggregor, and Albedo. *Takes place between Part II and Part III. *The beginning of opening is an allusion of the opening from Godzilla video games and the ending part is an allusion to the openig from Dragon Ball video games. *James and Psyphon are an allusion to Broly and his father from Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. Category:Video Games Category:10: The Series